Question: ${\sqrt[3]{135} = \text{?}}$
Explanation: $\sqrt[3]{135}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $135$ First break down $135$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $135$ is $3\times 3\times 3\times 5$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $135 = 3 \times 3 \times 3 \times 5 = (3\times 3\times 3) \times 5$ So $\sqrt[3]{135} = \sqrt[3]{3\times 3\times 3} \times \sqrt[3]{5}$ $\sqrt[3]{135} = 3 \sqrt[3]{5}$